sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Natalie "Nate" Chauncey
Name: '''Natalie "Nate" Chauncey '''Gender: Female Age: 16 Grade: Junior School: Silver Dragon Academy Hobbies and Interests: Art, Daydreaming, Writing terrible/nonsensical poetry, Writing terrible/nonsensical song lyrics, Failing to play the guitar, Singing. Appearance: Standing at 5'6", the most immediately obvious thing about Natalie is how painfully, unhealthily, thin she is, weighing only 101 lbs. Little more than skin and bones, Natalie doesn't have the slightest hint of a feminine figure, her chest barely filling out an A cup were she ever to bother with a bra, which is rarely necessary. Even so, one is at little risk of mistaking Natalie's gender, as in spite of her masculine nickname, her facial features are exceedingly delicate. With a fine-boned, pale-skinned and high-cheeked face, Natalie is perhaps a little too gaunt to be called beautiful, though she is certainly pretty; and would definitely look far better were she not so underweight. Natalie's eyebrows have a natural arch, which combine with her dark blue - almost grey eyes, to give her a slightly stern visage. Dark haired, Natalie has a bare minimum of style, often forgetting or neglecting to comb it, giving her a tangled mane much of the time, one which spills down to her shoulder blades. Otherwise, she's pretty hygienic, just a poor groomer; untidy without falling into being an outright slob. Natalie's sense of fashion is next to non-existent, and she dresses very haphazardly, often to the disapproval of school authorities. Natalie tends towards fairly snug t-shirts and jeans, which usually only serve to emphasise the slenderness of her body. Biography: Natalie is a real oddity amongst her family, sticking out like a sore thumb from every conceivable angle that the Chaunceys could be regarded from. The third child of four born to Daniel and Laurie Chauncey, one could be forgiven for failing to realise she's even related to them. Though Natalie takes her dark hair from her father and pale, alabaster complexion from her mother, she is so slim and waifish that it hardly seems plausible that she could be the daughter of the bearish Daniel and the ...ample Laurie. Indeed, when arrayed alongside her siblings, calling Natalie a Chauncey seems even more ridiculous. Her eldest brother, Lucas, looks as if he was chiselled from granite; her other older brother, Mark, very much on the chubby side. Natalie's younger sister, Marley, is the spitting image of their mother. Put simply, Natalie probably weighs less than half of any one of her siblings. Since girlhood, Natalie has never really fit in amongst the Chaunceys. Every member of the family, both immediate relatives and further removed, is robust and jovial, larger than life, with very few exceptions. Since the various branches of the tree are invariably wealthy, even independently of the others, they can most certainly afford to live the good life. Then, along came Natalie. Quiet, serious, small-framed, and with little taste for socialisation. From an early age, she was treated with a sort of bemused incredulity, as if her parents couldn't quite believe that she was entirely real, or in fact their child. To Daniel and Laurie, Natalie seemed like a fragile little girl made from porcelain, whereas the rest of the family was solid rock. For her own part, Natalie never really appeared to notice, more concerned with creating scribbled drawings than the rough and tumble play of her siblings and cousins. It was when Natalie hit ten years of age that her parents began to actively worry about her and her wellbeing. Whilst she didn't seem to be unhappy, Natalie was so incredibly different that the Chaunceys couldn't help but feel that there was something wrong with her, some place that they'd gone astray. Natalie started to attend counselling sessions, but these lasted only for a couple of months before the verdict was returned that Natalie was a perfectly normal girl. Introverted, perhaps, but certainly without anything wrong with her. Still a little confused, but relieved all the same, the Chaunceys, at least for a while, simply accepted Natalie for what she was. Education has never been something that came easily to Natalie. Somewhat shy, she has a daily struggle in the intensely social setting, burdened by the handicap of not being especially academically gifted whilst enrolled in an intensely success-oriented school. Natalie much prefers her more creative classes, especially art and music. She paints and draws constantly, with practice honing her clumsy scrawls into a sharp and distinctive style. For all that, Natalie's grades in the academic subjects; sciences and mathematics, are low, and she just about scrapes passing grades. This is entirely unhelped by Natalie's habit of completely spacing out when she's disinterested in something, sometimes losing as much as half an hour simply daydreaming. Natalie's musical inclinations are something she shows rather less aptitude for, but (unfortunately) no less enthusiasm. One of the few things Natalie has ever requested from her parents is a guitar, and whilst it’s probably the best money could buy (Daniel falling over himself to purchase Natalie the best), Natalie shows very little talent for playing it, something she doesn't seem to care about very much. She's never asked for lessons, and she knows she isn't very good, but oddly, she seems content to just try and very, very slowly teach herself. Fortunately for the mental health of everybody in earshot, Natalie shows a lot more ability at her other musical hobby, that is, singing. Though she isn't exactly about to set the world alight, her voice is very easy on the ears, although the effect tends to be spoiled by the accompaniment of terrible guitar playing and self-penned lyrics that usually make an absolute minimum of sense. Either way, Natalie doesn't really appear to care what other people think of her singing, playing, or writing, instead seeming to be off in her own little fantasy world most of the time. A fantasy world where her lyrics and/or poetry are actually in any way comprehensible. As Natalie meandered her way into her teenaged years, her parents' worries began to grow again. Never the largest of girls, Natalie's puberty gained her height, yet not weight, causing her to become thinner and thinner as time went on, something not helped by the habit she had of forgetting to eat whilst wrapped up in her artwork. Immediately jumping to the biggest conclusion possible, Daniel and Laurie decided that for Natalie to be so skinny, she absolutely had to be anorexic, and sent her away to counselling yet again. Natalie took this fairly well, although she considered it a little bit pointless, given she didn't feel there was anything wrong with her. Even so, her laid back, relatively docile nature meant that she went along with things with little complaint. Once again, the end result of the counselling (although this stint lasted longer, six months) was that whilst Natalie might have been unhealthily slim, she certainly wasn't suffering from anorexia. This again put Natalie into a weird bubble set aside from the rest of her family, they simply didn't understand her, and Natalie never really seemed to care. At Silver Dragon, Natalie remains a strange, isolated presence, a loner more or less by choice. If somebody speaks to her, she replies, but she just doesn't really seem to need interaction with anybody other than herself. Her grades remain shaky, though she has thus far evaded getting into hot water about them. Natalie practically lives within her own little universe, brushing against the regular world only incidentally and often making little sense when she does. More than anything else, Natalie is simply a dreamer. Advantages: Few. The only true strengths Natalie can really rely upon are her own unconventional thinking patterns, which could allow her to approach the TV situation in a different way than most, and whilst she is unsociable, this means that few of her classmates will have reason to bear grudges against her and look to 'settle the score', so to speak. Disadvantages: Natalie is in awful shape and has very little body strength to speak of on account of how underweight she is, meaning that she will almost inevitably come off worse in any kind of physical encounter, especially if it's required she use a weapon. Natalie also has little stamina, meaning she's likely to get worn out very quickly and struggle to keep on the move for extended periods of time. Just as her antisocial nature is of benefit, however, it is also a weakness, as Natalie can count on virtually no allies, and with her oddball nature, will probably struggle to win people over to team up with. Finally, since Natalie pays absolutely no attention to most media and television, she's barely seen an episode of SOTF-TV in her life, and will hence lack a certain amount of foreknowledge that many of her peers will possess. Designated Number:'''Team Black no. 2 --- '''Designated Weapon: Dragunov Conclusion: Will this little girl be able to handle such a big gun? Or will she snap under pressure? Only time will tell, but her lack of connections means that she will have to rely on team allegiance to make it through to victory. Mentor's Comment: Alright, alright... We have firepower. Just like my gameshow on Fox, Mondays at 7! Boom! The above biography is as written by Namira. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: April Stone, Renée Carlson Killed By: Blood loss due to gunshot wounds inflicted by Mason Ross Collected Weapons: '''Dragunov (designated weapon) '''Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: * "Dunno who you're speaking to. Not sure I want to. Just keep your distance, and I'll be gone, okay?" Other/Trivia *Nate was the last person in the Black Team to die. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Natalie, in chronological order. Sandbox: *Interlude SOTF-TV: *Greetings, Reality *Candy From Strangers *Wising Up *Horizon *Crunch *As Cold as Silence *Of Moons, Birds, and Monsters *Oracular Spectacular Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Natalie. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters